The Second Imprisoning War
by Min Leanne Verrill
Summary: It's been some ten-twenty years since the first Imprisoning War and Ganondorf is back for another. A mother is running for her life, and her baby's. Gerudo's are hot on her trail. She entrusted her baby to a Kokiri then the Gerudo catch and drag her away.
1. Prelude

I guess I have to write a disclaimer or something (sorry if that is spelt wrong ) Link, Zelda, and other Zelda characters do not belong to me (that's why it's called FANfiction . . .) Brynn, Min and the others you have no idea who they are belong to me. No touchy!

I really dislike how this spacing is set up, I'm so sorry if you find any mistakes in the grammar/spelling. I am not going to bug you at the end of each chapter begging you to comment either, but it would be greatly welcomed.

The wind was cool, and the night was colder. The moon shone an eerie red colour and the stars refused to shine. Dark clouds of smoke filled the air as the fires burned everything down. The air around her smelt of death, fear, and Hylian blood. War was plaguing the land again after seven years of peace. She wished that he was all right and that this was a dream gone twistedly wrong, but it was real, very real. Her face hurt from the branches whipping her in the face as she ran by and she was scared. Two weeks ago hostilities broke out between the Hylian and the Gerudo races, a week ago they had attacked the castle. However, the most shocking part of it all was that their leader was none other then Ganondorf Dagmire and the two hags, Koume and Kotake. She heard the snapping branches behind her and ran faster, looking down at her baby, her baby daughter, Destiny-Serenity.


	2. Chapter 1

She was miserable. Ever since their 'older brother' had left, she had been miserable! Everyone was, but she was the most. To be honest their 'older brother' had absolutely no relation to any of them, just as she had no relation to any of them. The Kokiri just considered themselves one big family.  
A rustling and many branches breaking turned her attention. There was something out there. She ran to the entrance of the village and a woman, probably no older then seventeen, came into her view. She had seen her and ran to her.

"Please you have to help me!" She begged, looking over her shoulder. She blinked, surprised, she was carrying a baby.

"What's wrong?" The woman was as nervous as she had been when her 'older brother' told her that he was leaving. She stood in silence as she told her that she was being hunted, even as they speak, and that they would not think twice about killing her if they found her. The pain and fear in the woman's eyes as she gave her her daughter was too much for her to bare and she ran back behind the protective walls of the village. From the top of the wall she watched as six people, stalked up to her. They all carried weapons, sharp and ready to kill. The Kokiri clamped her jaw shut as she watched them beat her unconscious then drag her motionless and bleeding body away.


	3. Chapter 2

The girl grew quickly. An average Hylian. Her eyes were innocent looking, and pure azure, her hair was thick silky gold. Her cheeks were the colour of roses and she had a few freckles across her nose, just as her mother had. She could not grow up and be called 'girl' so she decided on the name Brynn. She had always liked the name Brynn, ever since she had first heard it. Now Brynn was an adventurous soul, loving to explore the village and the forest surrounding the village. But she was also honest, kind-hearted and had a strong sense of right and wrong. She was always cheerful and could make any of them smile and by the time that she was nine had explored the entire village, and a square mile from every wall of the village. But the two places that she had been forbidden to go, unless said other ways were the Lost woods near the eastern wall and the back tunnel at the south of the village, and Brynn would never break the rules. The month was April and the date was the twenty-seventh of April to be precise. Brynn's tenth birthday. It was still quite early, being only five in the morning and Brynn was still in her house sleeping. Which gave Saria and Tamra just enough time to finish getting ready. The other Kokiri and herself had decided that since she was turning ten, the same age as them, they would surprise her with a party.

They finished early and Tamra went to wake the others before Brynn woke. Everything was set up and ready, all they needed now was Brynn. A few minutes after Tamra had returned with the other Kokiri, Brynn stepped out onto the deck of her house, wearing her favourite green dress and brown Kokiri boots. When she saw them, she blinked in surprise, then after the small shock and wonder wore off, smiled.  
After they had all eaten and were in contest, to see who could go through an obstacle course the fastest, a small red and orange fairy, who she knew to be named Sunburst, came from the southern tunnel that she was forbidden to explore.

"Brynn! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you!" She stood staring at the fairy a moment. She had heard about the Great Deku Tree. He was the protector of the Kokiri, he was a father to them, and what was at the end of the southern path. She nodded and followed the fairy down the path. The Kokiri followed her wondering what was happening. The Great Deku Tree was the biggest tree that she had ever seen, and she stood her hands folded behind her and stared up at the tree in awe. "Oh, young one, I've heard tell that today is your tenth birthday." She nodded.  
"It is."

"I feel as though this silence has gone on far to long."

"What silence?"

"Brynn, do you know what you are?" She blinked in surprise.

"I'm a Kokiri, aren't I?" She heard the Kokiri behind her settle into nervous silence, and looked back at them.

"You, young one, are a Hylian. Of the race that rules Hyrule." She stood there silent, she knew what this meant, she was not one of them. Her hands were folded and she had them pressed against her lips as he spoke. Saria was the first to approach her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Brynn, you going to be all right?" She looked back at her, her bright face was grave, and saddened. She said nothing and walked away the group of Kokiri, back to her home. After ten minutes Tamra and Saria both started to worry and climbed up the ladder to Brynn's house. She sat at the table, her head resting on her arms, and the girls sat on each side.

"Brynn, do you want to talk?" She lifted her head to look at her. Her eyes this time were different. She had never seen that look in her eyes, but she had in someone else . . .

"No I'm just shocked, I guess. I'll be fine!" She smiled, closing her eyes. ⌠

"All right. If you need anything don't hesitate to call one of us."

"I won't." She waved as the two Kokiri left and then when they were gone, sighed.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Brynn had left the village to explore the forest. She could not be very far from the village walls, since she had only been gone a few minutes. She had actually taken the news very well, and it did not change her in anyway. She was still the Brynn that they knew. Screaming from outside the village, caused her to jump. It was Brynn. The screaming made her worry more then screaming ever should worry anyone, for Brynn was not the type to scream over little things. She ran to the entrance and saw a person, wearing armour holding her in the air by the front of her dress.

"Save your breath your going to need it." They growled at her and she pulled her small knife from her belt. All of them knew how to wield a blade, well except for Brynn. Some twelve years ago before 'older brother' left he had taught them. Since she was the closest one to him she was better then the others. She jammed the knife through the weak point in the armour and they dropped Brynn. She landed now her back and rolled over, groaning.

"What do you want!?" She had also learned that a good way to make others talk was to bend their hand forward toward their arm. The person first growled then submitted to her. Brynn stared at Saria, she had never seen her like this.

"Ten years ago, some of the King's men were pursuing a woman through this forest. She just had a baby, and King Ganondorf wants that child dead!" Saria's eyes widened in fear at the name. Brynn, she had never heard it before and wondered why Saria was scared of it. The person was silent.

"Go on!" Saria growled, pushing their hand down harder. They gasped.

"The woman was caught in this area, but she won't tell what she did with the child."

"Where's the child's parents now?" However, no answer ever came. She looked over at Brynn, she was still lying on her stomach, staring at them. Saria stood, shaking her head, helped Brynn to her feet, and led her back into the village.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning as Saria was climbing the ladder to Brynn's house. She noticed that it was oddly quiet. Brynn should be awake up now, she was not the type to sleep in this late. Her door was open, but she was not there. She rubbed the nape of her neck, something was terribly wrong. She walked into the one-roomed house, and looked around. Everything looked the same, but then she noticed something. A letter on the table. She picked the letter up, it was addressed to her. She gasped in shock as she read it. Brynn was gone! She had left the forest. She dropped the letter and ran back outside and slid down the ladder to the ground.  
She made a quick stop at her house to grab her shoes and as she was turning to leave, her eyes fell to the sword that she had been given. It was the Kokiri sword. Her 'older brother' had given it to her after he no longer needed it. She bit her lip and grabbed it also. She hoped that Brynn had only left a little while ago. She had no idea about what was going on. She was never told the story of Ganondorf Dagmire. She was going to get herself killed! As fast as a runner she was, Brynn was faster. She ran out of the village, across the bridge in the Lost woods and stopped as she came to a big wooded tunnel. She knew that once she passed through this, she would be in Hyrule Field. She swallowed looking up at her fairy, who was being oddly quiet, and stepped into the tunnel . . .


	6. Chapter 5

Hyrule field was a huge expansion of land, much bigger then the forest. The plains stretched in every direction and she wondered why the Great Deku Tree had not allowed them to leave the forest. It was so beautiful, perhaps he had been wrong? The problem at hand came back to her and she refocused. Which way would she have gone? She looked in each of the three directions that she could have gone and decided that she had gone east. Since it goes along the edge of the forest. Her fairy now rested on her shoulder, and she started to walk. After an hour or two of walking she began to worry, what if she had not gone this way? There were still two other directions that she could have gone.

"Oh, Sunstar what if she went in one of the other directions?" She looked over at the fairy.

"It's possible, but it is more possible that she went this way, since it does go along the forest, and Brynn has never ventured from the forest before." She hummed her answer to her fairy, and continued walking.

The sun was almost set and still she had not found her yet. She now believed she had made a terrible mistake. She must have taken a different path. Somewhere ahead of her, she could see a fire steadily burning, and her hope that she had taken this path returned to her. She walked toward the fire, being very quiet. As she approached, she realized that there were three or four people there and far too big to be Brynn. They were Gerudos! She crept toward them, wondering if she could get some information from them. As she came closer, she saw in the shadows, where the light and heat of the fire would not reach, a child sat, hands tied, blindfolded and gagged. That child was Brynn.


	7. Chapter 6

She kept from making any noise and quickly and quietly made her way to Brynn. The Gerudos were not watching her and she leaned forward. Whispering to her friend.

"Brynn, it's me. Remain still!" She worked on undoing the ropes the held her, and the blindfold and gag. It took her a few minutes to get the knots out but she eventually freed her of her binds. She gestured for her to follow she did. They moved without a sound and they were just beyond the hill when she heard the Gerudos yelling.

"She's gone! Find her!" Saria looked at her then they started to run. As they ran, she looked over to Brynn. She made not a sound, her breathing was regular, as she could run for a while before she started to tire. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was running half blind, only kept on the path by Saria's footfalls. They ran well into the night before they slowed pace. The Gerudos were looking for them and the Gerudos had almost caught them several times. She slowed to a walking pace, staring ahead of her. She grabbed the top of Brynn's arm and pointed.

In the distance she could see the shape of a wall and the tops of building behind the wall. A town? Perhaps they could find shelter there. She looked over to Brynn. "We might be able to find shelter, food and water too." Brynn was silent thinking, then nodded, and they started to walk toward the walls. The walls of the castle.


	8. Chapter 7

It took them almost a half hour to reach the wall, and the moon was well above them. The drawbridge was still down and they walked across the thick hard wood. The guard thought nothing of them entering and they stood in front of a huge area with buildings, much bigger then the village. The main square was brightly lit and people were still out. The smell of food caught their attention, to their right a tavern was open, but they had no money for food. The sound of horses'hoofs caught their attention and they looked back in front of them. A group of horsemen was coming into the square, and coming toward them. Saria moved to the side, but Brynn remained where she was, staring at them.

She yelled to her but she remained frozen. She was going to be killed if she did not move! She started to run toward her, but an adult ran out and grabbed her. He swung her up and the horses passed behind him. He was wearing an old brown cloak, which he had concealed Brynn under.

"Brynn! ," She ran across the thoroughfare, to him. He had put her back on her feet, and she clasped the girl' shoulders.

"Are you all right?" She nodded, her body trembling.

"Th-thank you. ,"She turned to the man."For saving me."

"It was nothing Just be careful, and go home."

"We don't live here." He looked at them strange.

"Where are your parents?" Brynn bowed her head. Saria looked at him, studying him. Could they trust him? There was something about him that made her feel like she could trust him. She decided that it was safe to tell him, and she did.

"I don't have any, and we're looking for hers."

"Hm? Orphans? Poor children . . . I once had a friend who was an orphan . . . Don't know whatever happened to him." His face turned suddenly sorrowful and he bowed his head.

"What was his name? And what is your name?" He looked up, looking at Brynn then to Saria.

"His name? It was . . . ," He leaned down and whispered."It was Link. ," Saria's eyes widened and she gasped. This confused both him and Brynn."And my name is Ian."

"Ian, I'm sorry but could you help us? We need a place to sleep and neither of us has eaten anything since morning." She needed to know more about this friend of his, his friend Link. He nodded then led them through the Castle Town. He led them to a small house of a path leading into the woods. Once there had been flowers all around the house, and fence they could tell but now there was none. Brynn noticed that Saria was acting very strangely and once they entered the house even more so. She kept looking at the things on the wall, not responding to anything.

"Is something wrong with your friend . . . ? Ah, I fear I don't know your names." Brynn turned to him.

"I'm Brynn, she's Saria." Ian walked to Saria and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" She turned to him.

"I know him. Your friend, I know him . . . or at least I did." He laughed sadly.

"I doubt you would. When Ganondorf took the throne ten years ago . . . H-he-he . . ." Ian looked away.

"I knew him. I knew him since he was a baby! I can prove it! ," She swallowed."His hair was blond, and dark blue eyes. Wore a green tunic and hat, with brown boots. He had a blue earring. A horse named Epona, a green dragon her name Ivy. A necklace, the pendant was an emerald, about the size of an eye. His mother's name was Ageni. Liked apples not passion fruits. He left the village when he was fifteen. Hylian was his second language, he learned the Kokirian language first." Ian blinked.

"Maybe you do know him . . . Your attire is somewhat similar to his."

"We once lived in the same village. His house was next to mine, only mine, no one else was allowed . . . Mido was mean to him . . . Always mean . . . Ganondorf killed the Deku Tree . . . He left when he was nine, I waited but he never came back . . . He returned . . . But it was too late . . . I had already . . . I gave him my medallion. We all did . . . We sealed the portal . . . He went back and came home . . . He grew up, we didn't . . . He left . . . He did not come back . . ." Saria sobbed, and Ian looked away.

"I see. I won't doubt you, come. It's late you both need sleep." He gestured for the two to follow. He showed them to a room where they could sleep, and he closed the door behind him. Leaving Saria sobbing and Brynn to wonder why.


	9. Chapter 8

A few days went by and as they did Brynn noticed that Ian watched her. He was constantly watching her, and it made her somewhat uncomfortable. She was in the square with Saria and Ian. She was walking across the square, away from them. She had walked over to look at the only flowers she had seen since she arrived here. She was almost to them when someone grabbed her.

"Hey!"

"This one, she's the one we had. How she escaped I don't know!" It was one of the Gerudos that had caught in the plains. Saria gasped and Ian stepped forward, but stopped and stepped back. They had drawn a sword on him.

"King's orders. Do you dare defy him?" He said nothing. The Gerudo that had Brynn looked at Saria.

"Take the Kokiri too. It'll be good for some laughs." Another seized Saria. Ian tried to stop them but Saria hissed a warning and he stepped back. The Gerudo women took them to the castle. It was beautiful but dread filled them as they approached. What was going to happen to them?

They were thrown into an empty room, and the door locked. Brynn was still, knees to her chest. She wondered, what if she had made a mistake? What if they killed

them? The door was opened a few minutes later, by a man. He was tall, red hair and rounded ears. He was a gerudo.  
"Ganondorf!" Saria hissed.

"You, you're one of the sages aren't you?" He laughed.

"What? What is so wonderful that you laugh?" His laughter subsided and he frowned staring at them.

"The Master Sword has been broken. If it hadn't then your friend would never have been in this position. He's being protected it's the Triforce and the sages. And here I have his best friend and sage of the forest. All I have to do is kill you, and the shield that protects him will weaken. He'll sense it, he'll know which sage it was."

"You're mad!" Saria hissed and Brynn spied the still open door.


	10. Chapter 9

She escaped while he was talking to her, and she now ran down the hallways. There had to be someone who would help, somewhere. Somehow she ended up in a huge room. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On the other side of the room on a raised platform were large chairs that were elaborately decorated, with gold, and precious stones. The walls were decorated with festoons. But what held her attention was the person. He was sitting leaning against the wall, and he was wearing clothes that reminded her of the boys' clothes in the village. She ran to him, perhaps he would help. His eyes were closed and she touched his shoulder.

"Hey, please help -" She turned suddenly, hearing the door close. It was Ganondorf, Saria was being dragged behind him by the wrist. Ganondorf's eyes widened and he released the Kokiri.

"You . . . ," He laughed."My need for you Kokiri is gone. She just. ," He laughed again and drew a very large sword."I've been looking for you. Your mother hid you well, but you found your way to me. I should have suspected the Village of the Kokiri. I've been waiting for this day to come. I swore that I would take my revenge on his descendants and I'll start with you."

"His descendants? How is this -" What did he mean? Did Saria know what he meant?

"You girl, you are his daughter!" She looked behind her at him, he was her father!

She was standing five meters from the wall and Ganondorf banished his sword. She knew how he planned to take his revenge, he was going to kill her. He started to come toward her and she ran to the side, toward the center of the room. She could hear Saria screaming. She ran, scared. Perhaps she could hide in one of the other rooms. She never got out of the doors. Something hard hit her back, and she fell.


	11. Chapter 10

It was dark here. Always dark. He was not sure where he was exactly, or why. He could remember a sword breaking, an important woman being banished to some dreadful place, something about a baby girl, and not much else. Slowly from somewhere in the darkness a faint light started to trickle in, invading the darkness. He walked to where the light poured in, or he thought he walked to it. Was he even real? With the light came a voice the sound of a scream followed by the sound of another's yell and running footsteps. Evil laughter and sobbing. What was happening? What was this light and these sounds that invaded his black domain?  
The opening that the light was coming through widened and more golden beams filled the area. He shielded his eyes, how long had it been since he had last seen light? He did not remember it being this bright. He even started to feel warmth again. Something always told him that this was not himself, or at least not physically. He was confused, too many things he could not remember. The hole that the light was coming through widened, the darkness melting. Soon the darkness had melted and he knew that his eyes were just closed. It was still darkness, but nothing like the darkness that he had known for the past . . . How long had he been there in that darkness? Time had not existed there.

He opened his eyes, or at least attempted to. It felt like someone had glued them shut. He twitched then tried again, this time getting them both half way open. He was in a room in the castle, the throne room. Oh crap had he fallen asleep? No, that was impossible.  
The thrones were empty and he heard the terrified voice of a child, and the laugh that sent chills down his spine. He knew that laugh anywhere- Dagmire. He stood slowly, pleased when his knees did not buckle. The red-haired Gerudo was stalking toward the figures of two children. One child, with blond hair, was lying on the ground. The other, with green hair, was crouched protectively over the unconscious one. He did not know who they were but there was no way that he would let Ganondorf hurt two children. When his hand closed around his bow, his other went instantly for an arrow. He fitted the arrow and quickly let it fly. In his rush his aim was off and just grazed the Gerudo's round ear. It teetered in the wall and the Gerudo slowly turned, his eyes instantly falling on the Hylian. The green haired child noted that the Gerudo no longer looked down at them and she lifted her head to gaze at what the Gerudo was. Both Gerudo and child spoke the same word at the same time.

"Link!" Though they both said his name at the same time, their tones were completely different. The child's was in relief and Ganondorf's was in contempt and hate.  
Ganondorf took a step toward him, away from the children. Laughed then spoke his name again as he drew the sword at his side.


End file.
